The Tanner's biggest problem Revised sorta
by littlewolf123
Summary: This is a HP crossover. Danny's niece in England, Amanda comes to stay for a while bringing her friends. Not just any friends though. It's James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. This is going to be one hell of a year.
1. The beginning

Author's Note: Ok, I know I took some of the characters from Harry Potter but this is not, I repeat NOT a Harry Potter crossover. Now that that's out of my systems, the last name Delcot does not belong to me either. It belongs to whoever wrote Every Wolf Needs A Full Moon. (I love that story by the way)

Danny Tanner and his family were watching T.V. one day when a letter came. 'Holy Moly.' Thought Danny. 'I have a niece in England? Oh well.' He thought.

"Guys, can we have a family discussion right now?" He said to everyone. They groaned.

"Not another one Dad." Whined Stephanie. We just had one last month."

"This is important Steph." He said. "Fine" they grumbled. "Ok," Danny said. "I have a niece in England that's going to come over hear for couple of months."

The reaction was huge. "What? When? Why weren't we informed earlier?" They all said. "Hold on" Danny said. "I didn't even know I had a niece in England either. It says her name is Amanda Delcot. She is 15, the same age as Stephanie. She and her three friends are going to stay here for a couple of months and they're coming in a week."

"Alright!" Stephanie said. "Finally, I have a cousin who's my age."

After the week passed Danny went to the airport alone because his car wouldn't fit so many people. He carried a sign that said 'Welcome to San Francisco Amanda!'

Suddenly a petite girl was walking towards him. She had light brown hair that was perfectly curled down to her waist, green eyes and a pale fair skin. She was carrying two suitcases on each arm and two large rollers in each hand.

She came up to him. "Uncle Danny?" She asked. He nodded. "You must be Amanda." He said giving her a hug. "Where are you're friends?" He asked. "I was told you were with three of your friends."

"Oh, that, they're coming. They weren't on the same plane as me. I can't wait to see them. I haven't seen them since summer started."

Just then, three very hot boys were walking. They were arguing about something and she saw that they were arguing about who's right about the map. She shook her head. 'Those boys, she thought.' "James! Over here!" She yelled. All three turned around and grinned. She ran up to them and hugged each of them tightly.

"James! Sirius! Remus!" She said grinning. "I've missed you."

"Us too beautiful" James said. She hit him on the back of his head. "Pervert." She muttered. She introduced them to Danny. "Uncle Danny, these are my friends the letter was talking about. This is James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black." Danny was gaping. 'His niece's friends were boys?' And they were coming to live with his family? 'Oh my god he thought.'

Author's note

Ok so what did you think of that? I will NOT put up another chapter until at least 3 GOOD reviews are put up. Oh yea, I didn't describe how James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin looked like because I think you already know. If you don't here's the info. James Potter: has black hair that is messy. Has hazel eyes. Sirius Black: has also black hair that is long. About shoulder length. He has black eyes. Remus Lupin: has sandy brown hair and brown eyes. Ok, read and review!


	2. School?

Author's Note: Sorry! I know I haven't updated for so long, I know. Ok, so here it is. I will try not to make Amanda a Mary-sue, but I'm not sure if that's possible. Enjoy!

After they settled in and unpacked their belongings, Amanda slept for a bit. Afterwards they went downstairs for dinner. Amanda was staying with Stephanie and Michelle.

"How are you feeling?" Danny asked.

"I'm fine so could you please shut up?" replied Amanda. (AN: Amanda gets bitchy when sleepy) The Tanner family looked surprised. Especially Danny. "Excuse me young lady, but that is no way to talk to your elder." Now finally awake, she looked at Danny as if he was crazy.

"Talk to you like what?" she asked, thoroughly confused. Sirius and James were laughing in the background. Even Remus couldn't help but laugh a little. Danny was flabbergasted. His niece was complicated.

"Well anyways, sit down Amanda, James, Remus, and Sirius." Said Becky. As they were eating their turkey with mashed potatoes, James and Sirius were complaining about the food. "Hogwarts has better food then this!" "This tastes like dog poo!" "Whoever freakin cooked this should learn a thing or two about cooking."

"You guys, it's better than having no food." Remus said but he too was choking on the food. "You're right Remus." Said Amanda. "It is better than your cooking Siri."

"Hey!"

"Haha" snickered James. "James yours too. You're even worse than Sirius." Said Amanda matter of factly.

"Hey!" this time Sirius snickered. "But, you're right. This food does suck, but it's only because our school has only the best food. So just eat or I'll make you" she said threateningly. (AN: She isn't fully, fully awake, and she's tired and sleepy so she's in a cranky mode.)

After a moment of silence, Stephanie broke it. "So, Amanda, you're going to our school tomorrow, right?" Amanda shrugged. "I don't know, I'm supposed to but my uniform and everything hasn't arrived yet."

"What uniform?" Michelle asked. "You mean you don't have to wear uniforms at your school?" Sirius asked. They nodded. "Hell ya!" Shouted James. "No more uniforms, no more uniforms, no more uniforms…" sang James and Sirius in the back.

Remus was silent, well, more silent than usual and this worried Amanda. "What's wrong Rem?" She asked silently while everyone else was talking. "Nothing." He said.

"Alight. But if you need someone to talk to, I'm your man…err…girl." Remus chuckled.

"Thanks Amanda." Stephanie spoke once again. "I think you'll be put in my class because my dad just went there and asked the school board."

"Cool" said Amanda not really caring. (AN: I'm so evil to Stephanie, but later on in the chapters, Amanda will get nicer. She just has to know Stephanie better. Making sure that she is not one of those crazy fan girls.

"So you're sure there is no uniform?" James asked.

"YES!"

"Okok. Just checking. I'll just wear some jeans and this really cool t-shirt and…"

"Sirius, no one needs to know what you'll wear tomorrow." Amanda broke in. "Besides, no one will bother to even look at what you're wearing, because they'll be drooling all over you."

'Wow.' Stephanie thought. 'Amanda was right. Sirius is hot, actually they all are. Especially Remus. He's more my type.' She blushed.

Amanda looked suspicious at her. Sirius was in the background bragging about his hair and whatnot with James, and was having a contest with Jesse to see whose hair is cooler. (AN: (sweat drop) Notice the similarities between Jesse and Sirius?)

"Ok, I think we should head In." said Amanda. "Long day tomorrow."

Everyone agreed at this. Stephanie tried to befriend Amanda because she didn't know any cousins that were her age. So, she said, "Um, how are your friends like?" Amanda thinking that she was using her to get close to her friends, replied sniffly, "Fine."

'Ok.' Stephanie thought. 'She isn't too friendly I guess.'

Next morning, they got ready for school. Stephanie had to admit that Amanda looked pretty. She had jeans with a cute top and she tied her hair into a ponytail, but she still looked pretty. They went to school. Stephanie felt alone as Amanda and her friends were talking happily and laughing.

"So, Stephanie, right?" Said Sirius suddenly. Stephanie felt nervous and stuttered. "Y-yyes."

"A pretty name for a pretty girl." He said flirtingly. Amanda wacked Sirius on the head. "Shut up Siri." She said disgustingly. "Don't worry," she said to Stephanie. "He says that to almost every girl he meets, so don't take it personally." She said a little rudely.

At school, they went to the principle's office as they got their schedules and they headed off to their class.

The teacher was in the middle of talking when they came in.

"Oh, you must be the new students? My name is Mr. Webster and welcome to San Francisco." He said. "Come in." They came in and introduced themselves. Well, James introduced everyone else for them.

"My name is James Potter and I am the most wonderfullest Quidditch player ever." (AN: In this story, we'll make Quidditch a foreign English game) Sirius snorted.

"This is Sirius Black, my best friend, and all though he's handsome, I'm more handsomer. This is Remus Lupin, the smart one. He's really smart and we often copy notes from him because we can't stay up during our teacher's lesson. And the beautiful young lady over there is Amanda Delcot. She is the women of our gang, the Marauders. She is also very smart and pretty, but if any of you boys or gay girls try to hit on her, you'll be dead before you can say, do you wanto go out."

Sirius and Remus solemnly agreed by nodding their heads to confirm it. Amanda's sweat dropped.

"First of all James some of the words you said aren't even words, and secondly, I'm not yours, so you can't tell me who to date."

"Ahem" said the teacher. "That was a rather.. Interesting introduction. You may sit down."

While they were sitting down, Stephanie was telling her friend Gia about them. "They all are really nice, but I personally think that Remus is more my type. Although Amanda is a little cold." Stephanie was saying. "Then leave Sirius Black to me." Whispered Gia as she winked at him.

Author's Note

Dun dun dun dun! What will happen next? I got an idea from one of my reviewers saying how I should make Stephanie like one of the 3 boys and I picked Remus. Instead of Amanda being jealous, I'm going to make her be pissed off because people had in the past, used her to be close to her friends. Background note: The four "Marauders" have known each other since they were in kindergarten. Find out more in the next chapter. Read and Review please. I tried making it less Mary-sue. What do you think?


	3. Lunch, and the Bet

At lunch:

"So, Siri, where should we sit?" asked James.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Remus?" He asked hopefully. He shook his head.

Amanda groaned. "Alright. We'll sit over there." She said pointing to an empty table.

They were eating cafeteria food and were talking about quidditch.

"I can't believe there is no Quidditch here!" James practically yelled. "I mean what kind of an idiot of a country is it to not know Quidditch! I mean that's sin!" He rambled on angrily about not having Quidditch.

When they finally got James to stop rambling, they talked about school.

"Isn't it so easy here?" Amanda asked.

"Ya, I mean I don't even have to take notes." Said James.

Remus sweat dropped. "James, you never took notes in your life."

James tried to look defensive. "Well, you don't even have to stay up to know what the teacher's talking about."

"That's true. I actually slept through history. The teacher didn't ramble on and on but he was pretty boring. Professor Binn's class was actually fun, compared to this one."

Meanwhile:

Gia and Stephanie were talking about the 4 Marauders. I cannot believe there is someone so hot like that alive!" Gia whispered.

Stephanie was daydreaming about Remus so there was no response. Gia sharply poked her.

"Huh, what?" Stephanie asked.

"I said, isn't Sirius so hot?"

"Ya I guess he is, but I think Remus is cuter."

Gia snorted. "Well, then I make a bet that I will have Sirius as my boyfriend before you have Remus as your boyfriend. How about you Stephanie?" Asked Gia.

"Well, I don't know. I mean isn't that wrong? It's like gambling isn't it?"

"No, it's just a friendly competition between two friends. Gia retorted.

"Fine," Stephanie said. "It's on."

Author's note: I know it is really short, but you have to forgive me. I'm really sick and I should be in bed right now but I had a new idea so, yea, I'll update as soon as I can. And Read and Review please. Flame and constructive reviews will be ignored so please don't write them.


	4. best friends forever

Author's Note: Hello again! I know its been ages since I've updated. I'm so sorry! Please Read and review. If you have any suggestions, you are welcomed to say it. Well, enjoy!

After lunch the Marauders and Stephanie went to PE. Inside the Gym, Stephanie heard Amanda groaning and complaining. "I can't believe PE is required in America! She complained. "I mean how is PE supposed to be good for you? I am soooo not athletic!"

"Haha!" Said Sirius! "You suck at sports. Whenever you play quidditch with us, you always trip and fall!" He snickered.

"Hey!" Amanda yelled angrily. "It's not my fault!"

"Yea, then whose is it? Your parents?" Asked James mockingly.

"No, it's not my parent's fault. Its… um… it's… your fault! She said hotly.

"My fault? How is it my fault when you tripped by yourself?" Asked James.

"Well it is…" while Amanda and James were "fighting" they didn't notice that two girls were coming up to them.

"Hi guys!" Stephanie said hoping that Amanda wouldn't be as cold.

"Hey!" Gina said flirtingly winking at Sirius. Sirius returned her flirting and he soon began to flirt with her.

"Hello Stephanie." Remus said.

"Hi Remus." She replied blushing a bit. She looked at Amanda and James and asked, "Are they ok?"

"Who them?" Remus asked pointing at Amanda and James. "Yea, they're ok. They do that all the time anyways. It's quite amusing sometimes. This one time…" he was caught off by Amanda's screech.

"Ahhhhhhh! When did you two get over here?" She demanded at Stephanie and Gina.

"Since like let see… 10 minutes ago genius." Replied Gina sarcastically. Amanda did not take well to insults.

"Well why don't you go back to where you came from." Amanda replied angrily. "To the other side of the gym."

"Oh yea?" Gina shot back. "Well, this is a free country missy and you can't tell me what to do!"

"Watch me!" Amanda said. Then she came closer to Gina and whispered in her ear, so that no one could hear what she was saying. "I know you have the hots for Sirius. Well, you won't get him because he is the biggest player ever lived and you're just one of the girls he will flirt with, date, and then break up with. I'm giving you a friendly advice. Don't come near Sirius or anyone of my friends because in the end you will have your heart broken. Oh yea, tell Stephanie to back away from Remus because he has a girlfriend back home and he's not the type to cheat. Besides, he won't even give a second glance to your friend." Amanda whispered cruelly. (AN: Amanda is so cruel right now! She reminds me of Massie Block from "The Clique")

Then she turned to Stephanie and said, "Stephanie, don't you have anything better to do then hanging out with us, I mean you're kind of ruing my image." She said meanly. Stephanie blushed from embarrassment.

"Amanda…" started Remus. "Be quiet Remus, don't interrupt me." She snapped at him. "I'm tired of this. I'm tired of everyone having little crushes over you guys and I'm the one having to suffer. They always blame me when you break up with them. Not to mention they use me or try to get rid of me. I'm sick and tired of this!" Amanda said with tears in her eyes.

"I hate having to tell people to back off and I can't have any friends because either they have a crush on you guys and is using me, or you broke up with them and they hate me. I wanted to come here so I can take a break from that, but you just couldn't let me have that small break could you?" She said fiercely at her friends.

Then she ran away.

"Amanda!" James and Sirius yelled going after her. Stephanie looked surprised at Amanda's outburst as well as Gina.

"I'm sorry about that." Remus said to them kindly. "She isn't usually like this. She's very nice and kind hearted. I didn't know she was feeling this way and I'm supposed to be her best friend. I guess I'm a bad best friend as well as a boyfriend." He said the last part very quietly. Then after another quick apologetic look, he also went to find his friends.

Amanda ran blindly with tears running freely down on her face. She didn't know where she was going not did she care. All she wanted to do was get out of there and think clearly. She finally found an empty classroom and wept with her head buried in her arms on a desk.

A couple minutes later James and Sirius found her crying and ran over to her. They stopped by her side and sat next to her. Sirius was about to say something when James stopped him by shaking his head.

Then he turned to Amanda and patted her arm and made comforting noises. "We're sorry." James said. We didn't know you felt like this. We know we have not been a good friend to you, but can you forgive us?" James asked sadly.

"How come you didn't tell us how you felt?" Asked Sirius. "We're your best friends. You can tell us anything without feeling embarrassed or sorry. We don't want you to go through anything alone. We're supposed to help each other, right?"

Right then Remus rushed right in panting. "Amanda, there you are. Is this what this is all about? You didn't want to go thought all that again in America so you've decided to chase away girls from us? You could of told us and we would have listened. We're sorry. We should have paid more attention. I know that I'm a bad friend. Can you ever forgive us Amanda?" Remus asked.

Amanda had stopped crying and slowly looked at them. Her eyes were red and puffy and her face had tear smudges on them.

"Do you really mean that? That you will be my friend forever no matter what happens?" She asked her voice shaky.

"Yes Amanda, that's exactly what we mean." The three boys replied. Amanda couldn't help but grin.

"You guys are the best friends anyone could have!" She beamed.

"So you forgive us?" Asked Sirius.

"Of course I do!" She replied. At that moment, they all noticed and felt that they're bond had gotten stronger and more concrete. Amanda felt strangely happy and content as if she didn't have a care in the world. 'This is what it feels like to have friends whom you truly love and trust.' She thought. When they went back to PE, Stephanie and Gina were there and they ran to Amanda.

"Are you ok?" Stephanie asked worriedly. After all Amanda was family.

"Yea I'm fine." Amanda replied coldly but somehow, Stephanie felt that it wasn't as cold as it was before.

'Whatever they did,' she thought, 'It worked. They must truly care about her and vise- versa. I can't help but be jealous of her. Not because her friends are good looking but her bond with them. It's so strong and unbreakable. I'm jealous that she has such good friends.' Stephanie was interrupted by her thoughts by a laughter.

Amanda was laughing at a joke James had told. In her eyes, she saw the sparkle of pure joy.

"I hope I will find a friend like her. A friend that I will have strong connection to, just like them.'

Author's Note: Oh My gosh! This chapter is so bad! Its so dramatical too don't you think? I personally think it is very dramatic, maybe too dramatic but oh, well it's the best I can do for now. I already have the whole plot set up and it's a matter of time before I finish writing it. So bear with me please.K?


	5. Girl's day out! And making new friends

The next morning, Stephanie came up Amanda. "Sorry about yesterday." She apologized. "We didn't mean to hurt your feeling or offend you." Amanda looked at her surprised.

'Had she just apologized to her?' She thought. 'And after all the bad thing I had said about her too.' She felt kind of guilty. She had been very mean to her. 'Maybe she wasn't like those other girls. Just maybe.' She thought.

"It's alright. You didn't offend me. I'm the one that should be saying sorry. I said some pretty mean things back there. Sorry."

Stephanie felt happy. Amanda had been nice to her! Maybe she can finally make friends with her. "So, you want to hang out today? Its Saturday and the day is free." Stephanie said hoping that Amanda would say yes.

"Sure." Amanda said. "It'll be a girl's day out!" She said enthusiastically.

"Let me call Gia." said Stephanie.

On the phone:

G: hello?

S: hey Gia, it's Stephanie.

G: hey, what's up?

S I was wondering if you'd like to come with us for a girls day out.

G: who's we?

S: Amanda and me

G: Amanda! You mean your cousin?

S: Yea, who else?

G: I don't know about this. I don't think she likes me. Why don't you two go ahead and have fun?

S: no way. You have to come. She's really nice once you get to know her. She even apologized.

G: Ok, fine. I'll be there in a minute. Bye

S: k, bye.

Back to Amanda and Stephanie:

"Gia coming over in a sec. I hope you don't mind." Stephanie told Amanda.

"No." Amanda simply said as she was looking through her closet.

"What are you looking for?" Stephanie asked her.

"My pet rat. I think she got loose." Then after seeing the look of horror on Stephanie's face, she laughed and said, "Just kidding, gosh, you're so gullible. I was just looking trough my clothes deciding what I should wear."

"Oh," said Stephanie relieved. "You almost got me there." Then there was a knock downstairs. "I'll get it!" Yelled Stephanie. Then she turned to Amanda. "Well, after you find what you want to wear, come downstairs, k? We'll be waiting." Then she ran out the door.

Downstairs:

The Marauders were watching TV. fascinated for they have never seen one before when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Someone yelled. So the boys shrugged and ignored the doorbell.

Then after a few seconds later, they saw Stephanie run downstairs and open the door. "Gia!" She said. "Sit down, we're waiting for Amanda."

"Ok." Gia said.

"Hey girls." Sirius and James said as Remus mumbled a silent "hello."

"Why are you dressed up so fancy?" James asked. "Going on a date?" He teased.

"No, we're going…" Stephanie was interrupted by Amanda's entrance.

"Ready guys? Let's go." She said. She had on tight blue denim jeans which flared out just a little and wore a cute white top which looked like Greek goddess dress. She had on a slight blush and lip-gloss and had her hair down with pins on the side of her head.

"Where are we going?" Sirius asked.

"I wasn't talking to you Sirius." Amanda said. "Us girls are going out. It's a 'girl thing', you wont understand."

"What?" Said James. "You're ditching us now? We want to go too!" He whined.

"No way. You'll just ruin everything. And what party of it's a 'girl thing' do you not get?"

"But we're your best friends!" Sirius said.

Amanda sighed. "I'll give you 10 gallons and a Honeyduke chocolate bar." Amanda said.

"Deal!" Shouted James. "Come one guys, we'll just do something without the girls. It'll be a 'boy thing'" he stated. The girls just sweat dropped animatedly.

"Ok, fine, lets go." Amanda said dragging Gia and Stephanie. When they got out of the house, they started talking about random things.

Then they went to a movie theater and watched a movie.

"That was so hilarious!" Stephanie said as she was coming out of the theater.

"Like when that women hit that guy!" I almost died laughing. Gia said.

"Wow, that was the best movie I ever saw!" Amanda said. "That was also my first movie too."

"Are you serious? Gia asked. "What have you been doing your whole life then? You need to get up and live!"

"Lets go eat. I'm hungry." Stephanie interrupted because her stomach was growling painfully for food.

"Yea, me too." Gia said as she heard a growl fro her stomach.

"Let's go to that Chinese restaurant." Amanda suggested. "I love Chinese food."

After they ate, they rubbed their stomach contently.

"That was good." Amanda said.

"I still cant believe you ate that much!" Exclaimed Gia.

"Yea, well, I always eat that much so its not a big deal. Let's go to the mall and do some shopping." Amada suggested.

"Yea, lets go." Stephanie said. They went to Abercrombie, Hollister, American Eagle, Hot topic, and lots of other stores. They tried on cosmietics, clothes and even bought some too.

When they finished, it was 5 o' clock and they went to a restaurant to eat dinner.

"Ugh!" Amanda groaned as she carried her bags to the restaurant. I should have brought the boys along." Stephanie laughed.

"Do they carry your stuff for you?"

"Yea," Amanda said. "They complain and stuff, but they don't really mind, because they're really strong." When they finally got home, it was 7 0' clock. They went straight to bed because they were so tired.

"Hey Stephanie." Amada said as she was lying in her bed.

"Yea?" Answered Stephanie.

"Today was really fun. Maybe we can do this again someday." Amanda said.

"Ya? I'd like that too."

"You know, this is my first time having as friend that are girls. It feels nice. I hope we can be friends."

"Sure." Said Stephanie feeling happy.

"Good night." yawned Amanda as she drifted off to sleep.

How was this chapter? Please review! Oh and I changed my mind. I want this to be a Harry Potter crossover so there is magic but they are keeping it a secret. It wont change the plot or anything.


	6. Pureblood Nonsense

The next few weeks were a happy week for Amanda. Her and Stephanie had been getting along quite well after the previous Saturday and they were becoming fast friends.

One hot and humid day after school was over, the Marauders and company were walking to an ice cream parlor, which James' had spotted that was close by. They were all chatting animatedly about a new film that the Weird Sisters had composed the music for when someone called Sirius' name loudly from behind them. Everyone turned around with puzzled expressions and the Marauders gasped when they saw whom it was.

"M-m-_mother_?" Sirius exclaimed disbelievingly. _'What's my _mum_ doing here?_' He thought, bewildered.

"_Sirius Orion Black_! How dare you mix yourself with filthy mudbloods and disgrace our noble name!" She screeched. "You ought to be _ashamed_ of yourself! Mingling with mudbloods and mudblood lovers, where did your father and I go wrong when we were raising you?" She demanded rhetorically.

"Mum!" He protested, "What are you doing here? I thought you were touring France with Dad. How did you even find out I was here?"

"Regulus told me," Mrs. Black said crisply. "When he didn't see you at Hogwarts, he informed me immediately. Honestly Sirius, how could you do this to your father and I?"

"It's not like you were worried…" Sirius mumbled.

"Haven't you already disgraced the name of Black enough by socializing with halflings and blood traitors? And now this! I don't know what to do anymore! Why didn't you even asked permission? Do you want to have another _'talk'_ with your father again?" she continued ranting as Sirius paled at the last sentence.

"Sirius! Are you deaf? Mute? Answer me! Tell me why you are acting so disobedient! This is the kind of behavior that humiliates our family name. Oh, what would your father say! You've been living at a _muggle_ home and going to a _muggle_ school. How shameful! What would the others say! I-…"

"Mother, that's enough!" Sirius shouted, cutting off his mom's lecture.

"How dare you shout at me? Your own mother! Seriously Sirius, what has gotten into you? Yelling at your own mother for Merlin's sake! Your ancestors must be ashamed by you! And the-…"

"STOP IT! I _don't_ care about the freaking Black family! Why don't you just disown me like you did to Uncle Alphard! What are you even doing here anyways? And I told you to shut your bloody mouth, mother! Damn it, you and the rest of the Black family should go to hell and rot! You don't even give a damn about me so why should I care about some bloody family that hates my guts! You and father wouldn't even care if I died! In fact, you'd probably have a party and invite all of your bloody pure blood friends! So why are you caring now?" he spat all in one breath.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" his mother's voice was becoming shrill, "Don't you ever use that tone or foul language with me again! I am your mother and you will do what I say. Pack your bags because you are coming home with me. You have humiliated me enough already. I willNOT have you polluting the noble name of Black any longer!"

"No," Sirius said looking serious for a change. "I'm not coming back with you, and you cannot make me. So go away you bloody woman and let me live my own life! You can stop pretending to care now; it makes me sick to my stomach. I'll come back to Hogwarts next year, and still you think I'm not learning magic in the muggle world? We are, so that we won't be behind when we get back! Professor Dumbledore has already arranged it. In fact, my friends and I are working ahead of the curriculum at school! So why don't you go back to your bloody vacation with your husband and leave me in peace!" He shouted with anger.

"Mrs. Black," James addressed her.

"What!" She snapped as her piercing gaze passed from Sirius to him.

"Er, not to be rude or anything, but you should let Sirius stay for a while. It's important to know muggle stuff in case of emergencies. They can come handy once in a while." He said, trying hard not to stutter under the old woman's glare.

"How is that going to-…" she began, but was interrupted by Amanda.

"Auntie! Aren't you being a little too harsh?" She asked in a sugary sweet voice. "Sirius is safe with us. I mean I, er, we," she gestured at the gang, "won't let Sirius be tainted _too _much. I swear on my name and honor as a Delcot," She said smiling.

Mrs. Black's gaze softened slightly.

"Well, if _you're _here, I'll be less worried…" She said hesitantly.

"See? Everything is all right! You don't have to worry, I'll take good care of him Auntie!" Amanda said giving the group a discreet thumbs up when the shrew wasn't looking. Then she led Mrs. Black to a shadowy corner and advised her Apparate back to the Black manor.

When Amanda got back, she found Stephanie with a quizzical look on her face. Amanda sighed.

'_It was going to take one hell of an explanation to fool Stephanie,'_ She thought.

Just as Amanda suspected, as soon as she got into hearing range, Stephanie ran up to her and started asking questions.

"Who was she?" the blonde asked looking very confused.

Sirius was about to answer when Amanda suggested, "Let's go back to the house. It's safer that way."

After they walked back to the house without the ice cream they had left it for, the group headed towards the room where the guys bunked in (AN: We'll call the room that Remus, Sirius, and James is staying in the "guys' room") so that they could have some privacy.

"Ok, to answer your first question, she's my mother… unfortunately," Sirius said grimly.

"What was that all that 'muggles' and 'besmirching' and 'disgracing' all about?" she questioned.

" Er… well… You see, Sirius comes from a ("How you Americans say it?")rich family. So his mother's really angry 'cause he ditched his private boarding school and came here without telling her."

_'That much was true.'_ Amanda thought while trying to explain the situation without letting on too much.

"So what did Sirius mean by 'not learning magic'?" Stephanie asked again.

"Oh that," Amanda said in a fake exasperated tone, "She's just a really big fan of magicians so she wants Sirius to learn magic tricks and stuff."

"She's pretty serious about those things." James added, trying not to laugh in vain.

Remus and Amanda were chuckling, while Sirius was on the floor clutching his stomach from laughing so hard. Stephanie stared.

"Okay…" she said, not really buying the whole story.

"Listen Stephanie," Amanda said. "You don't want to get involved in this. It's better for you to not try to understand Sirius' family. If you ask me, they're all a bit funny in the head," she said as a lame attempt at a joke.

"Okay, I guess," Stephanie said with a slight giggle, "But one more question. Why did you call her auntie?"

"Oh, that's because I come from the same family background Sirius, James too. We're all related in some weird way. For example, Sirius is like my distant cousin from my dad's side twice removed. And James is also distant cousin, but on my mother's side once removed or something like that… er… don't ask," Amanda said with a sweat drop and a sheepish look on her face. "It gives me a headache just trying to remember those things."

James and Sirius both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Remember those parties that your mother always throws? And every time there are always these distant aunts and uncles who mess up your hair and say, 'Aww, this is insert name here? Oh my, you're so grown up now! The last time I saw you, you were just a baby!' etcetera, etcetera, etcetera," James said as Amanda nodded.

"What about Remus?" Stephanie inquired.

"Well, Remus is pretty rich too, it's just er…" James said.

_'It's kind of hard to explain the concept of a pure blood and a half blood to a muggle!_' Thought James, while sweat dropping.

"Alright," Stephanie sighed. "I understand that you guys have secrets that you don't want me to hear so I'll just leave you guys alone so you can talk freely, okay?" she said heading upstairs.

"I'm really sorry Steph." Amanda told her sadly as Stephanie walked away. "I wish I could tell you, but I just can't."

Stephanie nodded understandingly.

"It's alright."

After she left, the Marauders let out a big sigh.

"That was close." Sirius said to everyone.

"I seriously thought she'd put two and two together and find out!" James exclaimed loudly.

Everyone shushed him.

"Don't be so noisy!" Sirius hissed.

"Sorry!" James apologized in a whisper. "That _was_ really close though," he added.

"I know James, and it can_not_ happen again." Remus told them. "We have to be extra careful."

"Yeah, I know. It's just that I'd never even think of Sirius's _mum_ of all people would just show up!" James said.

The others nodded, knowing that Mrs. Black hated anything that wasn't pureblood.

"I've never really thought about it, but now I wonder what's going to happen next," Remus mused.

"Well, I don't think anything else like this is going to occur again, but just in case, we'll have to be extra careful. Not too careful though 'cause we don't want anyone to be suspicious of us, but enough that this never happen again." James said.

He looked at the others and saw that they were gaping at him with their mouth open. "What?" He asked.

"Well, you were actually _serious!_"Amanda exclaimed, amazed.

"Oh no he's not!" Replied Sirius who then marched up to James and said, "You can't take my place! _I'm_ Sirius!"

Everyone groaned at the pun. Amanda threw a pillow that found its target' on Sirius' face.

"Will you stop it with the serious/Sirius jokes?" She demanded.

"They are so lame!" James said, "And annoying too! Even Remus agrees, don't you Remmy?"

Remus nodded. "That joke is getting old."

"Fine then! Be that way! You guys are so mean, ganging up on me. It's not fair! I bet _you're_ just jealous because I have such a cool name and you don't!"

Everyone had to laugh at that. They spent the rest of the day in the room laughing and joking. Remus also got them to finish a little bit of their homework, but only one assignment since they got sidetracked so easily.

Meanwhile… 

Stephanie laid on her bed reading a book, and hearing bursts of laughter coming from the boys' room once in a while. She longed to be one of them and wondered what it was like for Amanda, having such good friends whom she could share secrets and laugh with.

_'How long will they keep me out?' _she asked herself.

Editor's Note to the Readers 

MUAHAHAHA! For those who don't know this is xpakux! If you enjoy reading Harry Potter crossovers and absolutely love Full Metal Alchemist then come over to my profile and read my story, Harry Potter and the Full Metal of Amestris! Yeah, just some subliminal advertising…

Also, the author of this story, a close friend named Christine, and I (xpakux) have joined together and are making a manga (Japanese comic for those of you who don't know). It's called San Tomodachi! Unfortunately we can't post it on fanfiction so… yeah.

**To those of you who read this before Kathy and I realized we screwed up... Gomen nasai...**

**please review or else Kathy won't write!**


End file.
